


Avenge

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'minor' character death...though minor is open to interpretation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Avenge

**Author's Note:**

> 'minor' character death...though minor is open to interpretation.

She was gone.

Just like that.

Ripped in the throes of heated argument, in the defense of the man both had loved.

Ripped from him just as surely as Thomas had been.

James clenched his fists, looking over those who would indict him of monstrosities when it was the man before him, his accuser, who was the monster. A betrayer of friendships, a traitor to loyalties.

Whatever the man at his side had planned for the whole of Charleston, Flint hoped he killed all of them. All of them except one.

That man, he growled with narrowed eyes, was his. It wouldn’t bring her back. It wouldn’t bring Thomas back. But it sure as hell would make Flint feel better for avenging them.


End file.
